disaster_island_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Honda Tadakatsu
|place = 4/18 |challenges = 14 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 38 |image = |season2 = 7 |tribes2 = |place2 = 5/20 |challenges2 = 10 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 37 |image2 = |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins=15 | individualwins=9 | totalchallengewins=24 | dayslasted= 75 | totalvotes= 8 }}Honda Tadakatsu was a contestant who competed in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. He later returned to compete in All-Stars. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Honda Tadakatsu was on the Muggles tribe, where he decided based on his experience as a samurai and army general, that the best move was to rally together an alliance. He made a 4-person Army with Rachel, Kid Detective, and Laura B, the 4 of them becoming tight as Tadakatsu also formed incredibly sweet father/daughter bonds with Rachel. As the rounds went by and Monsters lost immunity, Tadakatsu began to notice Rachel drifting away from the alliance as she formed a close connection with Cooking Mama, who was on the outs. This led to Tadakatsu making the choice to go along with Andrew's plan to flip on his ally Cooking Mama and eliminate her in a 5-2 vote after the dissolve (Godzilla had joined the tribe via dissolve at this point), forcing Rachel to choose her loyalty and stick with the bigger group. He then won the next 2 immunity challenges. At the merge, his closest ally Rachel, as well as a blossoming bond with Akko, the leader of the Magic tribe, on the grounds that they related as tribe leaders, led to him deciding that his alliance should flip and take out the unreliable, villainous Andrew - but Laura B had secretly turned on their group a long time ago, becoming best friends with Godzilla wherein the two of them recognized themselves as outsiders, and decided to bring in Andrew, telling him to play his idol and eliminate Pearl. Tadakatsu then decided as the Muggles had the numbers 6-4, it was best to just not make anyone else mad, and go to eliminating the Magic tribe one by one - unfortunately, the plan failed when Scarlet Witch played her idol and took out Tadakatsu's closest ally and best friend Rachel Berry. Devastated, Tadakatsu realized (with the help of Kid Detective) that it was a plot to split the two of them up and break up Muggles... and they couldn't let it work. What they could do, though, was turn on Andrew, seeing themselves as on the bottom of the Final 5 within Magic now that they only had 2 to the Outsider Trio's... well, 3. This successful plan led to a truce between Tadakatsu and Akko at the Final 8, wherein they decided to work together as the biggest threats and tribe leaders, rather than continue their accidental power struggle - and hoped to take out the more unreliable members of their alliances, starting with Laura B, and then continuing with Saruman, Scarlet Witch, and finally Godzilla. Akko used the plan as her way to gain power in the Final 8, though, tricking Tadakatsu into voting Laura B while voting with Laura B against Kid Detective, taking out Tadakatsu's last close ally left and leaving him heartbroken. At the final 7, he got a saving grace when Saruman decided to target Godzilla, which due to many factors (including Sorcerer Mickey's budding friendship with Godzilla, Scarlet's rivalry with Saruman, and Akko wanting to manage her jury better) got him unanimously eliminated instead. At this point, Tadakatsu began to open his heart back up again, working with Godzilla and Laura B to tie the vote against the original Magic Majority, where Akko finally decided to trust Tadakatsu, and flip on Scarlet Witch for her big threat status and growing independence. This move proved a shiny beacon for Tadakatsu, giving him the numbers again, giving him friendship and hope, and finally allowing him to get payback, taking Akko out unanimously at the Final 5. Sadly, it was at the Final 4 his journey finally came to an end, when Sorcerer Mickey managed to snag immunity and the Best Friends Trio' decided to unanimously eliminate the biggest threat, which was, of course, Tadakatsu. Voting History 1 - In Believe What You'll Believe, Andrew played his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 8 votes against him. 2 - In I May Be Evil, But I Tell the Truth Sometimes, Scarlet Witch played her Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 6 votes against her. 3 - In The Definition of a Floater, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Godzilla and Scarlet Witch, forcing a revote. Tadakatsu did not change his vote. Trivia Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:Historical Figure Category:Muggles Tribe Category:Muggles Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Juror 8 Category:Contestants